


Almost

by TheAverageDorkYoudExpect



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Almost Kiss, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Revival BMC, Spoilers for BMC NYC, Vague Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAverageDorkYoudExpect/pseuds/TheAverageDorkYoudExpect
Summary: Michael almost confesses his feelings for Jeremy.





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fact that Michael almost kisses Jeremy in Two-Player Game during the revival. I haven't seen it though so most of the dialogue & reactions are heavily based on the original bootleg.
> 
> (Also!! I knew there were probably going to be a ton of fics coming out about this so I tried to be quick but someone already beat me to it. I'm the second though? At least on Ao3)

Michael anxiously picked at his already-chipped nails, tiny pieces of red polish flying everywhere. Jeremy had always had an interest in popularity- the popular kids, _being_ popular himself, you name it. It was in his nature to always want to be _better_. He never thought he was good enough. Michael thought he always knew it was only a matter of time before Jeremy got what he wanted. If only he’d known it’d be this soon. Or so inevitable.

“Rich said that his hook-up is at Payless, right?”

He nodded skeptically, wondering where Jeremy was going with this.

“What if we go there ourselves?” He seemed to sense Michael’s doubt though because he quickly corrected himself. “Just to see if his story checks out??”

Michael felt the telltale sting behind his eyes. He’d never been enough for Jeremy and he never would be because he was a loser and depressed and a _fuckup_ \- “...And if it does? Will you be too cool for m-” He swallowed. It had come out more bitter than he’d intended and he didn’t want Jer to feel _too_ guilty. “...for video games?”

“What??” Jeremy was almost at a loss for words. “No way, man.”

Michael just shrugged it off, downcasting his eyes and turning back to the game.

“Hey-” Jeremy knocked the controller out of his grip. He cupped Michael’s cheek and leaned forward until they were sharing breathing space. “You know that you’re my favorite person, yeah?”

He felt his breath hitch. Jeremy was _awfully_ close and his tone was drowning in affection. He could almost just _lean forward and_ -

“Is it really true? I'm your favowite pewrson?” Michael smiled cheekily, inching closer until their noses were brushed up against eachother. His heart was screaming _NOT PLATONIC, VERY UNPLATONIC MICHAEL, WHAT THE FUCK_ but he also knew that with someone as oblivious as Jeremy he could play it off as a joke if he needed to.

Jeremy’s gaze briefly flicked down to his best friend’s lips. But then he snapped out of it, laughing a second too late and shoving him away a second too late and playfully flipping him off. “Yeah.” He said, still blushing red. “We’re never not gonna be a team.”

Michael fell back into his beanbag, kinda disappointed. He made a noise of half-hearted agreement to show that he heard Jeremy and turned his attention back to his nails. He wished that Jer wasn’t so _painfully_ straight and painfully worried about his reputation. He almost hated him for fucking with his feelings like this. But he guessed that’s what he deserved for falling for his best friend.

Jeremy was the one to snap him out of his trance. He held up his controller in a silent offering. “Beat this level with me, Player One?”

Michael grinned despite himself at Jer’s dorky antics. “You got it, Player Two.”

\--

A few months later, Michael was left in a bathroom by his only friend.

A few months later, Michael was _broken_ , eyes burning and lungs aching.

He was hating himself for still loving him. It was all his fault. Maybe Jeremy left because he caught on to how fucked up he was. _Who falls in love with their best friend?_

\--

Several months later, Jeremy got what he’d always wanted. Even though he’d been a dick, even though he maybe didn’t deserve it- He still got the girl.

And Michael was left to wonder what would’ve happened if he _had_ kissed him all those months ago.


End file.
